<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nå og senere by Ane_Rikke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352060">Nå og senere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Rikke/pseuds/Ane_Rikke'>Ane_Rikke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edging, M/M, sex ute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Norsk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Rikke/pseuds/Ane_Rikke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senere.</p><p>God idé, Isak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Skandismutudfordringen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nå og senere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tusen takk til treehouse for hjelp og alle kommentarer (det vil si den kommentaren som kom to ganger, og den som kom... førti?). Og ikke minst tusen takk for pepping og inspirasjon &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isak ser på Even som ligger utstrakt på sengen under han. Morgensolen steker og får det til å glitre i huden hans når brystkassa hever og senker seg. Isak kan føle mer enn han kan se og høre at Even puster tungt. Han har lagt hodet bakover og lukket øynene. Han holder i overarmen til Isak. Han stryker ikke, holder bare et fast grep. Det er som han har gitt seg over og stoler på at Isak har han, har dem, men at han likevel vil bekrefte at de er i dette sammen. At det er de to som beveger seg sammen, med spente kropper og myke bevegelser. Isak lener seg på den ene albuen, armen dirrer og han knuller Even med alt han har. Og det er ikke kraftige støt, det er Isaks fingre som såvidt beveger seg. Det er knoker som glipper inn og ut av Even, knoker som strekker og slipper den stramme muskelen igjen og igjen. Og Isak vet at han har holdt Even på kanten lenge nå. Han hører det på pusten som går raskere, han ser det på rødmen som har spredd seg over kroppen, og hvordan Even griper og slipper lakenet som har krøllet seg ved hofta hans. Så lenge helt ute på kanten at det er vanskelig å vite om det snart eksploderer eller om det er en eneste lang orgasme som plutselig kommer til å ramle over i etterdønninger.</p><p>Isak lar blikket dvele ved den spente pikken som glir i en fuktig flekk på magen hans. Han kunne lukket leppene rundt det våte pikkhodet, men lar heller fingrene jobbe med å skyve orgasmen nærmere og nærmere.</p><p>Og det skjer så langsomt. Isaks fingre blir dratt kraftig innover og Even klamrer seg til armen hans og drar hardt i huden der. Og hvorfor det alltid er Even som filmer Isak, og ikke Isak som har synet foran seg lagret på telefonen, det skjønner han ingenting av. Pikken til Even reiser seg i rykk når det pulserer hvitt ut av han, og Even løfter hoftene i takt som om han støter mot noe, inn i noe. Inn i Isak.</p><p>Isak har lyst til å krype inntil Even. Legge ansiktet inn i det perfekte stedet mellom øret og nakken, puste inn i huden hans, og la kroppen føye seg inn mot siden hans.</p><p>Men Even holder hånda hans mellom beina sine. Han støter mot fingrene som Isak holder fast så Even kan styre hvor de treffer.</p><p>Det dunker i bokseren han aldri fikk tatt av seg. Det er bløtt og glatt og pikken dytter mot strikken i livet. Det koker i magen og i skrittet, og han kunne sikkert bare trykket seg mot hofta til Even og kommet med en gang. Men nå vil han føle muskelen til Even roe seg ned rundt fingrene hans, så han vet nøyaktig når han skal trekke dem forsiktig ut.</p><p>Og når Even slipper kroppen ned mot madrassen, er det bare svake rykninger, og Isak lar fingrene gli ut.</p><p>Armen som har holdt han oppe legger han oppover puta, og med den andre trykker han dem nærmere hverandre.</p><p>Han lukker øynene og legger ansiktet inn mot nakken til Even, og håret der blir fuktig av den varme pusten hans.</p><p>“Even.” Han vet ikke helt hva han skal si, så han kommer ikke lenger enn det. “Even.”</p><p>Even lar en slapp hånd gli oppover og nedover ryggen hans. “Det var perfekt, Isak. Du er perfekt.”</p><p>Even snur seg, legger hånda mot korsryggen til Isak og drar han inn mot magen sin. Den slappe og våte pikken legger seg langs lysken til Isak, og han beveger seg bittelitt, akkurat nok til at han kjenner en lett berøring opp mot hoftekammen.</p><p>Det bølger i han, han er så nærme. Det er en kamp i han mellom trangen til å komme og ønsket om å ikke bli dratt ut av den nærheten de deler nå.</p><p>Even flytter munnen sin nedover siden av ansiktet hans, og lager våte spor framover langs kjevebenet. Han legger den bløte hovne munnen mot leppene til Isak, og Isak trykker lett mot den.</p><p>Even trekker seg litt tilbake og lar tommelen gli over øyebrynet hans. Isak studerer han mens han lar blikket gli over ansiktet til Isak. “Hva vil du jeg skal gjøre?”</p><p>Isak rister på hodet. “Ingenting.”</p><p>“Ok.” Even flytter hånda fra korsryggen hans og lar den gli tilbake oppover ryggraden.</p><p>Og Isak vet at Even vet at Isak ikke mener «ingenting» egentlig. Dette her er jo ikke ingenting. Det er alt.</p><p>“Bare ligg her litt. Ikke rør på deg, bare sånn her.” Isak vil ikke bli forstyrret av bevegelser som sender ilinger gjennom kroppen hans, han vil bare ligge inntil Even.</p><p>Even legger en fast hånd i nakken hans, og ligger helt stille.</p><p>Og det banker ikke så insisterende lenger, den voldsomme opphisselsen renner sakte ut av han. Kroppen slipper sakte. Even må merke det også, at Isak ikke er like hard lenger.</p><p> </p><p>“Senere?” Even hvisker, fortsatt uten å bevege seg.</p><p>“Ja.” Isak hvisker tilbake. “Senere.”</p><p>“Men du husker at vi skal opp til Holmenkollen etterpå? At vi hadde bestemt oss for å komme oss ut litt?”</p><p>“Senere betyr vel å vente?”</p><p>“Så.. imorgen da eller?”</p><p>Isak slipper ut et puff og himler med øynene selv om Even ikke kan se det der Isak har trykket seg mot huden hans. “Haha.”</p><p>Even grer han gjennom håret, og setter seg opp. Isak ser at det går våte striper på tvers av låret hans, som om han raskt har tørket seg der etter å ha kommet over hånda si. Isak har lyst til å dra fingeren over dem. Men Even reiser seg og strekker seg etter bokseren fra tidligere og en t-skjorte.</p><p>“Vil du ligge her til jeg har laget frokost?”</p><p>“Mhm. Du er så snill.”</p><p>Even bøyer seg ned og kysser han en gang til.</p><p>“Og du er så deilig.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Senere.</p><p>Herregud.</p><p>Der Isak står i oppgangen og venter på at Even skal bli ferdig med å knyte skolissene, lete etter telefonen eller en av de andre vanlige greiene, drar han i buksesmekken for Gud vet hvilken gang. Helt siden han sto opp har han gått rundt i en rar tilstand, konstant halvhard, og ingenting skal til for at det rører seg i buksa hans. Even har svirret rundt han, og han er jo fysisk til vanlig også, men det har vært som om han har strukket seg etter Isak hele tiden. Strøket han gjennom håret, tatt hånden hans, kysset han i nakken. Isak har blitt varm og kåt på nytt av den evige prikkingen i huden etter de store hendene til Even. Og da han sto alene i dusjen, måtte han holde hardt rundt roten av pikken så han ikke skulle komme av bare det rennende vannet. De hadde jo sagt senere, og Isak vil ikke bli spurt etterpå om han hadde kommet i mellomtiden for så å måtte svare ja på det.</p><p> </p><p>Senere. God idé, Isak.</p><p> </p><p>Og når Even endelig låser døra, og Isak går i forveien ned trappa, er det hakket før han snur og spør om ikke Even kan suge han før de går likevel. Lårene hans skyver den halvstive pikken fra side til side, og den gnis mot den stramme gylfen.</p><p>Even gransker Isak når han blir stående mens Even går forbi. “Vi må kjappe oss litt?”</p><p>“Går ikke t-banen hvert kvarter?” Isak trekker på skuldrene som for å skjule at han vrir litt på hoftene. Men det er selvfølgelig hoftene Even ser. Han går opp mot Isak. Tar hånda hans <em>igjen</em>.</p><p>“Isak? Skal vi..” Han løfter på øyebrynene. “Skal vi ta neste?”</p><p>Isak himler med øynene. Jævla tankeleser. “Neida, vi trenger ikke det.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Og alt Isak kan tenke på nå er hvordan han noen ganger, når det er lange kvelder alene hjemme og han trenger noe å fylle tiden med, kan stryke seg selv til en hårsbredd fra orgasme før han tvinger seg til å gjøre noe annet en halvtime, for så å legge hånda rundt seg selv for andre, tredje, fjerde gang. Hvor sinnsykt digg det er, og hvordan tilslutt nesten bare tanken på å skyve ned bokseren kan få han til å komme. Han kan vel godt se for seg at Even kunne kjørt i gang noe sånt. Ertet Isak og holdt han på pinebenken. Og Isak hadde ikke sagt neitakk til det, ikke i det hele tatt. Men nå er det jo urettferdig å legge det her på Even. Isak er faktisk litt usikker på om Even gjør dette helt med vilje. Even har jo tilbudt seg flere ganger.. å bistå, hvis man kan si det sånn uten å være helt vulgær, så det er vel egentlig Isak som piner seg selv.</p><p>Men én ting er hva han gjør å fylle noen tomme timer, når han usjenert kan se på seg selv i speilet, noe ganske annet er å sitte med pulserende pikk og vri seg på et t-banesete med andre mennesker i ganske umiddelbar nærhet. Og det er jo ikke som om han planla det her. Han ville jo bare at det ikke skulle handle om han i dag tidlig.</p><p>Og han tror Even forsto det, men så var det vel på et tidspunkt at Even, kontaktsøkende i post-sex bliss, fanget opp at Isak strevde litt mer med den avgjørelsen enn han kanskje ville innrømme.</p><p>For sånn som nå? Det er ikke de lette og ubevisste berøringene fra i morges. Og om Even tror han framstår som uskyldig, kan Isak gjerne fortelle han at <em>beregnende</em> er ordet. Han har lagt hodet på skulderen til Isak, og kikker ned i fanget hans. Der lar han fingertuppene gli langs innsiden av låret og forsiktig over der buksa helt tydelig er litt for trang. Tegner store sirkler mens han legger fra seg et vått kyss under øret hans.</p><p>“Hei du.” Even lar tunga såvidt komme borti øreflippen.</p><p>Isak trekker skulderen opp mot øret. «Hei liksom. Det kiler.» Han kaster et raskt blikk på mannen på den andre siden av midtgangen. Han har øynene langt inne i en kindle.</p><p>“Mhm?” Even legger hele hånda på låret hans. Lener seg på den når han snur seg mot Isak. “Vil du at skal kile mer?”</p><p>“Kanskje ikke akkurat nå? Herregud, Even.”</p><p>“Ikke akkurat nå. Senere. Hakk i plata, Isak.”</p><p>Isak må smile, og lar sine egne fingre gli langs sømmen på buksa til Even. Even trykker seg enda litt nærmere, legger hånda si langs kjevebeinet til Isak, og snur hodet hans mot seg. Lar leppene gli sakte over hans.</p><p>Isak har lyst til å gi seg over, mannen ved siden bryr seg uansett ikke, men så er det hun gamle dama litt lenger bort. Hun ser rett på han når han ser mot henne, men så lar hun blikket gli ut gjennom vinduet i stedet.</p><p>Uansett vil alt nedenfor brystet være skjult for henne. Han skuler mot mannen mot med kindle. Fortsatt opptatt.</p><p>Han gir etter for hånda til Even, og lener seg inn mot kysset hans. Han åpner munnen og møter Even med bløte lepper og bløt tunge.</p><p>Hånda til Even blir fastere. Han knar kjevebenet til Isak, og det suser i han. Det fyller seg opp bak buksesmekken, i takt med den tydelige pulsen på halsen, i brystet og i ørene. Han smyger seg nærmere Even, og har lyst til å klatre opp i fanget hans. Det kan han jo ikke, de er jo ganske over streken allerede, men et sted må han gjøre av opphisselsen som dunker avgårde i kroppen.</p><p>Han legger en stor hånd på låret til Even, så langt opp mot skrittet som han tør. Han trenger et trykk innerst mot sitt eget lår igjen også, og tar tak i håndleddet til Even og flytter det fra kinnet sitt.</p><p>“Vis meg hva du vil jeg skal gjøre.” Og Isak skjønner ikke hvorfor Even ber han om det. Even vet antakeligvis bedre enn Isak hva Isak vil. Hva Isak trenger.</p><p>“Bare..”</p><p>“Bare?”</p><p>“Bare noe…” Isak er ikke kresen, han tar i mot det Even har inne i sitt eget hode. Han er sikker på at det blir veldig bra uansett.</p><p>Og Even snur seg enda mer mot Isak, og skyver på hoftene hans til han sitter rett på setet.</p><p>Isak venter.</p><p>Even ser mot hun gamle dama.</p><p>Isak har lyst til å klynke. Hvine. Grynte. Men ingen av delene vil gjøre det store for verdigheten hans.</p><p>Ikke se på henne. Drit i henne. Det gjør Isak.</p><p>Han skyver litt på hånda til Even, og drar ned glidelåsen på buksa. Lager en åpning hvor Even kan smyge inn to fingre. Og Even har jo ikke mye handlingsrom her, men Isak vet at han ikke trenger det. Isak trenger det ikke heller. Fingrene til Even vet alltid akkurat hva som skal til. Han ser tilbake på Isak, og legger fingrene sine som en krok rundt den knallharde pikken, og lar den gli oppover og nedover undersiden. Isak prøver å skjule et stønn med et kremt.</p><p>Dama lenger framme i vogna møter blikket hans, og Isak nikker hakkete tilbake når hun denne gangen sender dem et smil.</p><p>Brystet rykker til for hvert skarpe drag av pusten, og det må se så innmari fjernt ut. Det må jo se ut som han har problemer. Han legger hodet mot det kalde vinduet og puster med åpen munn.</p><p>Huden dras over det faretruende harde skaftet, og han har lyst til å gi seg over. Slippe spenningene i kroppen å la seg flyte avgårde på de voldsomme deilige bølgene som ruller gjennom han. Han prøver å stoppe det, for snart er det nok, og plutselig må han rive bort hånda til Even.</p><p>“Even!” Han skvetter av hvor høyt han sier det. Even stopper opp og ser på han med en rynke mellom øyebrynene, og mannen med Kindle ser skeptisk på Even. Isak håper det ikke er noe mer han ser. Så ser mannen på Isak. Holder blikket hans.</p><p>Å. Herregud. Kudos for å bry seg, men .. heh. Isak prøver alt han kan å formidle at her er alt som det skal. Nikker mot Even og himler med øynene. Litt over-the-top klining, men ikke noe å henge seg opp i. Hei, hei ja. Fint med bok på t-banen. Gå tilbake til den. Please.</p><p>Isak ser på Even. Han kan faktisk ikke sitte og runke Isak på t-banen. Det går ikke. Samme hvor mye Isak har lyst. Han holder fortsatt hånda til Even på plass mens han synker nedover i setet. Kikker opp på han og hvisker. «Dette går jo ikke Even.»<br/>
<br/>
Even ler. “Nei, kanskje ikke.”<br/>
<br/>
“Fy faen.”<br/>
<br/>
Even trekker til seg hånda, og Isak retter seg opp. Trykker det lange låret sitt mot Evens, bare for å beholde litt av følelsen av han mot seg.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>De hadde faktisk kommet seg av t-banen med verdigheten i behold. Mannen hadde ikke engang kikket opp fra kindleen, og den gamle dama hadde kommet bort på perrongen og sagt noe om kjekke unge menn. Og siden Even hadde stått og pratet med henne om været og skimuseet i ti minutter, hadde det ikke vært noen ubeleilig situasjon i buksa å håndtere lenger heller da de gikk derfra.</p><p> </p><p>Isak vet ikke helt hva slags plan Even har. De har ikke snakket om det noe mer enn at det hadde vært fint å være bare de to et annet sted enn den trange leiligheten hvor de bare har kjøkkenstoler og senga å velge mellom. Isak kunne jo kanskje hatt en plan selv, men så hadde Even pakket kaffe og en pose med boller, og da hadde ikke Isak sett behov for å tenke noe mer på det.</p><p>Og når de nå ligger her, på tribunen, er det ikke så nøye.</p><p>Det er litt mennesker her oppe, men i den store trappa virker de så bittesmå. Det er veldig åpent, man har hele hoppbakken med unnarennet foran seg. Samtidig, når han ser over på turistene på den andre siden, vet han at det er vanskelig å få øye på dem. Så hvorfor de ligger på hvert sitt trappetrinn, det vet han ikke. Han krøller jakka si under hodet, og kikker utfor kanten og ned på neste trappetrinn. Ned på Even. Even ser ikke tilbake, for han ligger der med øynene lukket. Isak lar øynene gli over ansiktet hans. Får en klump i halsen når det slår han at det er en stund siden han har sett Even så avslappet. Når han tenker på hvor hektisk våren har vært, og at ingen av dem har klart å lande helt før det har vært en ny dag med studier og jobb.</p><p>Han har lyst til å føre fingeren nedover neseryggen og langs de store leppene. Men samtidig vet han at i det han rører Even vil han åpne øynene. Så han venter. Han strekker armen ut likevel, men lar den forsiktig nærme seg kinnet hans, uten å komme helt borti. Det er som om han kan kjenne huden hans uten å være nær den.</p><p>Even åpner øynene. “Skal du ikke stryke meg over kinnet?”</p><p>Isak smiler. Kikker ned på Even. Har lyst til å kravle ned til han. “Jo.” Han flytter seg litt nærmere kanten.</p><p>“Skal du gjøre det nå?” Even løfter på øyebrynene. “Eller senere?”</p><p>“Dust.” Isak lar håndryggen gli langs kjevebenet som minner såvidt om det aller fineste sandpapiret. “Nå.”</p><p>Even snur på hodet, og lener ansiktet mot hånda til Isak. “Kom ned hit til meg da.”</p><p>Han kryper ned til Even, og Even snur seg mot han så han blir liggende faretruende nær trappekanten med ryggen. Han legger en hånd mellom dem. Biter seg i leppa, og ser inn i øynene til Isak. Det bølger i magen til Isak, og han legger hånda si tilbake mot kinnet til hans.</p><p>“Even.” Isak rører fingrene mot tinningen hans.</p><p>Even skyver seg mot han og legger nesa si langs Isaks.</p><p>“Isak?”</p><p>“Mhm?”</p><p>“Er det..?” Han smiler sakte. Huker fingeren i halslinningen på Isaks t-skjorte. Trekker lett i den og drøyer tydeligvis med å si noe.</p><p>“Hva da?” Isak kroer tærne. Noe lovende.</p><p>“...senere nå?”</p><p>Definitivt noe lovende. “Senere?”</p><p>“Ja?” Even legger hodet på skakke. “Har du glemt det?”</p><p>Glemt det. Isak rister på hodet. “Nei.”</p><p>“Nei?” Even lar fingeren følge glidelåsen i hettejakka nedover. “Jeg har heller ikke glemt det.” Han lar fingeren glippe fra jakka til buksesmekken. “Eller den.” Han trykker forsiktig.</p><p>Og det kommer så plutselig. Isak har jo stort sett ikke tenkt på noe annet enn senere, men var ikke forberedt på at det skulle bli aktuelt å dvele noe særlig mer ved det så brått liksom.</p><p>Han prøver å ikke rykke i kroppen av den kontante reaksjonen.</p><p>Han ser opp på Even. Og han ser så fornøyd ut. Ikke selvgod, det er han jo aldri, men .. glad?</p><p>Even tar fingrene til Isak og fletter dem sammen med sine egne.</p><p>“De her.” Så løser han opp, og samler langfingeren og ringfingeren, og ser sakte fra dem til Isak. “De er magiske.”</p><p>Det starter en dunking i ørene.</p><p>Even fører en stor og bred tunge over leppene, så de blir blanke av spytt. Så legger han dem rundt fingrene til Isak, og suger hardt.</p><p>Det starter en dunking i skrittet også.</p><p>Even lar fingrene gli ut og inn, og passer på at leppene strammer over knokene.</p><p>Det skjelver i Isak når fingrene er tilbake der de var i dag tidlig. Hos Even. I noe varmt og vått.</p><p>Even trykker seg forsiktig nærmere, så Isak klemmes inn mot veggen bak seg.</p><p>“Vet du hva?”</p><p>“Neih.”</p><p>“Jeg kjenner deg fortsatt.” Han trykker seg nærmere en gang til. Legger leppene mot øret til Isak. “Litt fordi den gliden aldri tørker ordentlig.” Isak kan nesten høre at han smiler. “Men mest fordi du dyttet de deilige fingrene dine inn i meg så mange ganger at kroppen min ikke klarer å glemme det.” Han lager en jevn rytme med trykkingen mot Isak. Isak trykker seg tilbake.</p><p>“Fortsatt?”</p><p>“Ja.” Hoftene til Even blir mer bestemte. “Og nå lurer den.. eller jeg da .. på en ting.”</p><p>Isak svelger. For hundrede gang i dag er Isak ute på galeien. Han hvisker for at ikke stemmen skal knekke. “Hva lurer du på?”</p><p>Even flytter hendene deres ned mot buksesmekken til Isak igjen. Ruller seg mot dem så de blir liggende i klem. Isak får en stor håndflate mot pikken sin, som strekker seg etter oppmerksomheten. Even lar tennene skrape over kjevebenet hans. “Jeg.. lurer.. på ..om du vil gjøre det med pikken din og.”</p><p>Og det stopper opp i hodet til Isak. Han har nettopp hatt Even rundt fingrene sine på nytt. Og det er som om pikken skjønner hva som kan skje. Det sprenger mot glidelåsen.</p><p>Med åpen munn mot halsen til Even gnir han seg tilbake. Han gnir seg mot Even til han klarer å prate. “Jeg vil.” Han må si det en gang til. “Jeg vil det.”</p><p>Even begynner å puste tyngre. “Du vet.. du kan dytte deg inn med en gang.” Han flytter hånda lenger ned og rundt pungen til Isak. Og det er utenpå altfor mye grovt stoff, men det skyter likevel ilinger i alle retninger. “Jeg sjekket før vi gikk.”</p><p>Isak må suge inn huden som ligger mot munnen hans. Alt svømmer på innsiden av han, og han må holde seg fast i noe.</p><p>“Jeg skjøv inn en finger, og det var bare mykt der.” Even høres andpusten ut, og Isak begynner automatisk å puste fortere han også. Han vet akkurat hvordan det ser ut når Even står i dusjen og vrir overkroppen for å nå helt inn, eller når han ligger på sengen med knærne opp, den senete underarmen over magen, og en lang finger som ligger over den hovne åpningen før den føres langsomt inn.</p><p>Han vil at Even skal fortsette å prate.</p><p>“Var det?”</p><p>Even nikker. “Du vet følelsen, ikke sant? Fingeren bare glir inn og ut uten problemer. Men så kjenner du det så godt likevel?”</p><p>Even prøver å lirke inn en finger inn mellom lårene hans, fortsatt utenpå buksa, men likevel. Det er som en finger glir rundt han selv. “Det er ikke sånn trangt, men det ligger rundt fingeren din likevel, fingeren din rører borti alt det som er så godt fra før.”</p><p>Isak suger sikkert for mye nå, og prøver å motstå å bite i huden. “Ja, jeg vet følelsen.”</p><p>Han flytter leppene opp mot munnen til Even og lar tungspissen gli langs den smale åpningen mellom overleppa og underleppa. De slikker leppene fra hver sin kant. Han legger hånda i nakken til Even lar tunga gli inn og rundt i munnen hans. I ren refleks løfter han benet og vil legge det over hofta til Even, Men Even legger en stor hånd på låret hans. “Isak.” Han frigjør munnen sin og drar seg litt tilbake for å se Isak i øynene.</p><p>“Mm.” Isak prøver å følge leppene hans med åpen munn, men lar Even holde låret på plass. Hvis han ikke ønsker låret over hofta, er jo det greit.</p><p>“Isak.” Even prøver å si noe en gang til, så Isak trekker seg ut av kysset.</p><p>“Hva er det?”</p><p>“Vi er ute. Det er mennesker der nede.” Han går tilbake til å kysse Isak. Ikke sånn diskret som han kanskje burde hvis han er så redd for blikk, men med stor munn og varm og fuktig pust.</p><p>Even holder ikke låret nede lenger, han har hånda på baksiden, og lar den ligge der. “Kanskje bare ikke... fullt så åpenlyst?”</p><p>Isak kaster et raskt blikk mot den andre siden av unnarennet. Det er vanskelig å se om noen ser deres vei. Det står en person og vifter med en paraply, så han håper alle ser i den retningen.</p><p>Han legger sin egen hånd over Evens, og skyver den litt oppover.</p><p>Klemmer seg bakover mot den.</p><p>“Mm. Ok.”</p><p>Han åpner glidelåsen i hettejakken, og prøver å trekke Even inn i den. Smyger en hånd mellom dem. Det er innmari krøkkete, og han blir redd for at han skal dytte Even utfor trappa. Han legger den på skulderen hans i stedet.</p><p>“Even.” Han løfter hodet og hvisker inn mot øret hans. “Vil du legge deg andre veien?”</p><p>Even vrikker seg rundt så han ligger med ryggen mot Isak. “Sånn?”</p><p>“Ja.” Isak hvisker. “Sånn.”</p><p>Og han legger lårene sine mot baksiden av lårene til Even, får rumpa til Even mot skrittet sitt. Han vet ikke hvor upassende dette ser ut for andre mennesker ute på tur i Holmenkollen med helt uskyldige hensikter, men det er vel lov å ligger her i armene til hverandre? Det er ikke så lett å vite akkurat hvor mye som er lov. Eller, det er kanskje ikke vanskelig, men Isak har ikke undersøkt det. Og de er ganske godt dekket av hettejakka. Isak trekker armen ut av ermet og lar hånda gli oppunder t-skjorta til Even. Huden der nupper seg. Herregud, han er så deilig. Isak stryker mellom skulderbladene. Han kan ikke se den lange ryggen han har foran seg, men han vet akkurat hvordan den ser ut. Hvordan det ser ut når Even beveger musklene som ligger under hånda hans. Han trykker seg forsiktig mot Even mens han ser han for seg på alle fire. Even presser seg bakover mot han også, og filmen som ruller avgårde bak øynene til Isak viser Even som skyver seg fram og tilbake på den knallharde pikken hans, viser Even som lar sin egen pikk vippe under seg mens en tråd av seig væske siger mot lakenet under dem. Han lurer på hvor glatt det er bak buksesmekken til Even nå. Isak lar motvillig ryggen til Even være, og flytter hånda rundt mot magen. Han lar neglene forsiktig klore huden der. Even trekker magen inn, og Isak vet at det gjør det lettere for han å føre hånda forbi bukselinningen. Han åpner knappen og glidelåsen med en hånd, men så spenner Even seg.</p><p>“Isak”.</p><p>Det høres ut som en slags protest, men likevel aker Even seg litt oppover så fingertuppene såvidt kommer borti konturen av pikkhodet bak bokseren.</p><p>“Dette…” Even trekker pusten skarpt inn. “Dette er kanskje også åpenlyst.”</p><p>Isak klør etter å stryke over det han vet er så nærme, men som han ikke kan ta på. Han strekker seg raskt etter jakka han lå på i sta. Legger den i en tull foran skrittet til Even.</p><p>“Mindre åpenlyst nå?”</p><p>Even ler. “Egentlig ikke.”</p><p>Isak sukker. Tar jakka og rister den.</p><p>“Lag teppe da.”</p><p>Og han skjønner ikke at det liksom skal se mindre mistenksomt ut når to stykker ligger svette og klengete under en haug med klær, men helvete heller. Bare det ikke blir full offentlig ydmykelse, kan han godt betale en liten pris for det her. For nå kan han putte hånda tilbake ned i buksa til Even. Even vrikker på hoftene, og Isak tar det som et tegn på at han vil ha Isak enda nærmere. Han løfter seg opp på albuen for å rekke helt fram til Evens munn.</p><p>Even har lukket øynene. “Vil du kle av meg nå?”</p><p>Vil? Når er det Isak ikke har villet det? Men er det plutselig ikke åpenlyst? Han tar tak nederst på t-skjorta til Even, men Even stopper han igjen.</p><p>“Kanskje bare.. buksa?”</p><p>Isak slipper ut et puff. Disse ute-greiene er litt mye å ta hensyn til akkurat nå.</p><p>For Isak elsker å kle av Even. Og ikke bare fordi det er deilig å erte han og hisse han opp, men fordi det alltid er noe nytt å finne ut. Man har de små tingene som Isak vet veldig godt, at det lille klirret fra beltespennen alltid får Even til å løfte hodet, at hvis Isak lar bokserstrikken ligge rett under pikkhodet til Even, vil det klemmes ut noen perler til. Men så kan det plutselig være en ullgenser som har skrapt mot huden, og laget røde striper over magen hans, eller en genser som er litt for trang, som stopper ved skuldrene og låser armene til Even og som får han til å overraske Isak med nye lyder og desperate hofter.</p><p>Han legger håndflatene innenfor bokseren til Even. Rumpa er fast under hånda hans, og øverst i sprekken er det glatt. Even er svett sånn som Isak er. Frustrasjonen sniker seg innpå han. Han har lyst til å legge leppene mot korsryggen til Even, der det kanskje har samlet seg noen salte dråper, og han vil la tunga gli nedover mot der sprekken begynner og dyppe tunga ned der rumpeballene ligger mot hverandre. Tanken på det sender et støt ned i skrittet, og han stopper opp, legger seg rundt Even og stønner inn i nakken hans. Hva er egentlig vitsen med å skulle knulle Even her ute? Under en jævla jakke? Hva er vitsen når han ikke kan se den lange deilige kroppen? Hva med den lille gropen ved kragebeinet? Er det ikke meningen at han skal slikke nedi der? Og de deilige brystvortene, skal han ta på dem gjennom to lag med stoff? Det banker jevnt og tungt, og han nærmer seg en ny topp, men nå lurer han på om han vil vente til de kommer hjem likevel. Han lukker øynene og klemmer armene fastere rundt Even.</p><p>“Isak.” Og han skjønner aldri at Even kan vite akkurat hva som foregår i Isak. Even tar den ene hånda hans og flytter den ned til pikken sin. Legger fingrene til Isak rundt seg selv. “Kjenn her, Isak…” Han skyver hånda til Isak oppover og nedover. “Lat som om du ser det.” Han trekker pusten, og legger hodet bakover. Isak klemmer forsiktig, han klemmer putene på fingrene mot der det pulserer. Og pikken til Even rykker i takt med at magen trekkes innover. Det blir langsomt våtere der Evens forsats samler seg i viken mellom tommel og pekefinger.</p><p>Even vrir på hodet og hvisker mot siden av ansiktet hans. “Det er alltid så vått, ikke sant?” Han henter Isak tilbake fra hodet, og tilbake til de to, her i trappa.</p><p>Isak får lyst til å grine av det.</p><p>Han har Even her i armene sine. Nydelige Even, som vil ha Isak inni seg, som vil at Isak skal dytte seg forbi den åpningen han tøyde i dag tidlig og stryke langs veggene der inne. Even som alltid ser han, og som vil ha han hos seg.</p><p>Akkurat som Isak vil ha Even hos seg.</p><p>“Kan du ta på deg selv? Så kan jeg gjøre det du sa du ville at jeg skulle gjøre?”</p><p>Han ser Even svelge, og hører klikket i halsen hans. Så lirker Even hånden sin under Isaks. Uten et ord tar han over, og Isak må bare se og se på når han ruller med øynene av hvor godt han gjør det for seg selv. Og hvor godt han gjør det for Isak. Og det sprenger i brystet av at det ikke er Isak som skal komme her, nå. Det er de to. Isak og Even.</p><p>Et verkende støt skyter opp mellom beina hans, og han hiver etter pusten. Han hikster når han drar fingeren over seg selv for å samle litt fuktighet. Han vet det ikke er nok, men han vil gjøre det glattere.</p><p>“I baklomma.” Even stopper hånda si og snur hodet så Isak møter mørke våte øyne.</p><p>“Ok.” Isak hvisker og legger leppene forsiktig så langt fram mot munnviken til Even som han klarer.</p><p>Isak fomler og finner de to firkanta pakkene og forventningen skyller gjennom han.</p><p>“Har du kondom også?”</p><p>“Nei.” Even rister på hodet.</p><p>“Det kommer til å bli klin, Even.” Isak må bite seg i leppa når han klemmer ut en god klatt i hånda.</p><p>“Jeg vet det.” Even sier det som ingenting, og Isak stopper å puste.</p><p> </p><p>Under jakka blir det bare klønete, gliden renner nedover fingrene til Isak. Det er ikke så lett å skulle ha et blikk rundt dem samtidig, og tenke på at han bør røre seg med litt mindre bevegelse. Tilslutt må han bare gni hele håndflaten mellom beina til Even så ikke han sløser bort noe. Og uten å flytte hånda fra huden hans presser han en våt langfinger inn i sprekken, så den blir liggende over åpningen. Når Even ligger på siden med buksa over lårene, er det ikke så lett å nå helt inn, men det er jo ikke som det er ukjent terreng. Han fører fingrene oppover og nedover med et fast trykk, og når de plutselig finner kanten rundt åpningen, kommer det et tynt stønn fra Even. Han flytter hånda fra seg selv og tar et fast grep rundt håndleddet til Isak og holder det fast mot rumpa si. “Med en gang, Isak.” Og det er som Even sa. Det er mykt. To fingre glir inn uten motstand, og Even slipper ut et langt pust så kroppen hans ligger tyngre mot underlaget og setemusklene slapper under hånda til Isak. Og veggene føyer seg etter fingrene hans, og det suser i ørene til Isak. <em>“De rører borti alt som er så godt fra før.”</em> Og Isak vil røre borti alt det, men ikke med fingrene nå. Han lar dem gli ut, venter litt på utsiden så ikke følelsen av dem skal forsvinne for Even. Så legger han seg mot Even. Han stopper med bare hodet innenfor. Musklene til Even jobber igjen, og klemmer rundt pikken. “Er det for mye?” Isak legger leppene mot skulderen, utenpå den irriterende t-skjorta. Even skyver seg bakover mot han. “Nei... helt inn.”</p><p> </p><p>Han har armen oppover brystkassa til Even, og legger den store hånda si over halsen hans. Ikke for å trykke der, men for å holde mot den lange halsen med scener og adamseple. Even svelger og legger hodet enda lenger bakover. Han fortsetter å runke seg selv med lange langsomme drag, og Isak lukker øynene og ser pikken til Even pumpe inn og ut av tunnelen som den store hånda lager. Even spenner kroppen, og han kommer til å fylle jakkeforet med sæd, og Isak blir ør i hodet av det.</p><p>Det suser og sprenger. Isak trekker pusten inn og inn og inn. Det glimter bak øyelokkene.</p><p>Even er nærme, og Isak er nærme også. Han støter kraftigere, og prøver å nå lenger inn, og han vet ikke akkurat hvor den jakka ligger nå, det kan være det samme, han trenger bare noen dytt til, Even trenger bare at pikken hans insisterer litt til inn mot akkurat riktig sted, og Isak har det, han har det, og støter, støter, støter, Even har dratt han halvveis over seg, eller han har dyttet Even mer over på magen, han vet ikke, men han holder seg oppe på albuen, og rekker lenger og lenger, og det er så digg, Even er så digg, Even er..</p><p>Det svimler for han.</p><p>Og når Even jobber enda mer frenetisk med hånda nesten i klem og presser hardt rundt pikken til Isak, revner det i han, han kniper øynene og gjemmer seg mot nakken til Even. Et hvin drar seg opp gjennom halsen, og alle musklene i kroppen hans knyter seg og jobber sammen for å få den spermen ut av Isak, den varme ladningen skyter friksjonsløst gjennom det knallharde løpet og inn i Even.</p><p> </p><p>Det trekker kald luft mot rumpa hans. Han burde virkelig dra i den jakka. Det er en stund siden han sjekket hvor den turistgruppa er, det er en stund siden han skulle ha sjekket hvor den er.</p><p>Men faen heller.</p><p>Skriv ut den boten da, skriv det i avisa.</p><p> </p><p>Isak Valtersen knulla Even Bech Næsheim i trappa i Holmenkollen. Han hadde lengta etter det hele jævla dagen, og når de endelig lå der, tunge, slitne, helt ferdige, nekta de å røre på seg i to timer etterpå.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Isak har lagt seg med ryggen helt inn mot veggen, og dratt Even til seg. Pikken har myknet helt, og glir ut sammen med det han sprøytet inn i Even i sta. Even gjør ikke noe for å forhindre det, men lar det sive ut mellom dem. Isak har lyst til å løfte på jakka for å kjenne lukta av sjøvann og Even. Men så tar han heller pikken i hånda, styrer hodet mot den våte sprekken og smører en stripe fra pungen og bakover. Trekker pusten inn gjennom tennene av hvor følsom han er.</p><p>Det er forsiktige bevegelser i armen til Even, og Isak lurer på om det er fordi han kanskje har tatt den hvite massen mellom fingrene sine for så å gni den utover.</p><p>Isak lar en slapp hånd gli rolig oppover og nedover ryggen hans utenpå t-skjorta. “Det var perfekt, Even. Du er perfekt.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Even har snudd seg rundt i armene til Isak, og de har dratt opp buksene. De er så anstendige at. Men buksesmekken til Even er fortsatt åpen så Isak kan legge hånda mot det våte stoffet i bokseren hans. Even følger han med blikket, og Isak himler med øynene av at han sikkert kan kikke inn i hodet hans og se at han har lyst til å dra bokseren tilbake ned på lårene, og legge leppene mot alt det våte der inne.</p><p>Even åpner munnen for å si noe, men Isak kommer han i forkjøpet.</p><p>“Ikke si det.”</p><p>“Hva da?”</p><p>“Ikke gjør deg dum.”</p><p>Even ler, og Isak bare vet at han ikke kommer til å la være.</p><p>“Even…”</p><p>Fy faen.</p><p>“Senere?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>